Secreto Sangriento
by Gritherin1236
Summary: En el verano antes de su sexto año, Harry libera su herencia mágica antes de tiempo lo cual, le llevara a estar en situaciones nunca antes vistas, y también, a revelar secretos de su infancia sumamente oscuros.


**Hola chicos y chicas del Fanfiction! X3 e revivido y aquí os traigo un fanfic que llevo mucho tiempo deseando subir! Aquí se los dejo!**

Todo era confuso, no recordaba el por qué estaba ahí, ¿porque estaba lleno de sangre? lo último claro era que estaba paseando por un parque cercado a Prive Drive en compañía de su hermana, cuando de repente la banda de Dudley habían venido a fastidiarlo a él y a Canuta, y a partir de ahí….todo era borroso.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASSSSASSASASA

Era una mañana normal en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, todo el alumnado como los profesores se encontraban tomando el desayuno, cuando llego el correo matutino, y junto con él, el extraordinario espectáculo de lechuzas, pero había un alumno que no estaba prestando atención al espectáculo, al contrario, desde el comienzo de clases (más o menos hace una semana) había estado muy nervioso e, incluso, asustado.

Todos los habitantes del castillo estaban aturdidos por el comportamiento del "Niño-que-sobrevivió", ni siquiera sus dos amigos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley encontraban respuestas al extraño comportamiento de su amigo, lo habían estado bombardeando con preguntas desde el expreso hasta hace dos días, sin resultado alguno.

Nadie sabía la gravedad del asunto que preocupaba al pobre chico, un secreto, un secreto que lo atormentaría para siempre, aunque allá actuado en defensa propia; un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba costase lo que costase.

En eso estaba pensando cuando Hermione abría un periódico Muggle al cual se había suscrito el curso pasado (Es mejor estar informados también sobre el otro mundo no?) y dejaba escapar un chillido tal, que hizo callar al comedor con una rapidez impresionante.

-'Mione! Que sucede?-pregunto un asustado Ron por tal chillido.

-Míralo por ti mismo-se limitó a responder la pobre chica, pálida como un papel.

Ron agarro el periódico que le era tendido y se dispuso a leer la página abierta mientras el resto de sus compañeros leían sobre su hombro

**¡ASESINO MISTERIO TODAVIA SUELTO¡**

**La semana pasada se reportó otros asesinatos misteriosos, en el parque de Privet Drive, comunidad al sur de Londres, según vecinos de la zona fueron encontrados los cuerpos en estado de descomposición detrás de unos arbustos al Noreste del parque, las víctimas fueron reconocidas como:**

**Piers Polkiss**

**Dennis Wood**

**Malcom Anderson**

**Gordon Parra**

**Estas fueron las otras víctimas del "Murder Blood" (más información en la página 10), se les recuerda a los habitantes de la zona no salir a altas horas, cerrar con llave las puertas y ventanas, y si ve alguna persona sospechosa llamar al departamento policiaco más cerca…**

Eso fue lo único que pudo leer Harry, su mente ya no estaba en el Gran Comedor, ahora se encontraba en el parque de Prive Drive, veía rojo, y escuchaba gritos y risas.

Mientras Harry se ocupaba pensando eso no se dio cuenta de las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos ante su cara de horror y su palidez preocupante.

-Compañero estas bien?-se atrevió a preguntar Ron.

No recibió respuesta.

-Harry?-esta vez probo Hermione, pero con el mismo resultado.

Súbitamente el aludido se levantó de golpe y sin mirar a nadie y haciendo caso omiso a las llamadas de sus amigos salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor con una mueca de terror.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

No era posible verdad?, pensó que al venir a Hogwarts todo ese asunto se fuera al olvido (por lo menos hasta el verano) pero no, estaba claro que él; Harry-maldita-mala-suerte-Potter no estaba destinado a que las cosas ocurrieran como él quería.

Estaba frustrado y asustado, no…..aterrado siendo sinceros, todavía recordaba la sensación de satisfacción al escuchar tales gritos de terror de parte del grupo que tanto lo atormento en su niñez, el placer de ver la sangre caliente salpicándolo todo….. Y lo que más le aterraba de todo el asunto…. Era que no tenía remordimiento alguno.

Esos eran los pensamientos que tenía el chico cuando entro a su dormitorio en la torre de Griffindor, para finalmente llegar al baño. Se lavó la cara para quitarse el sudor frio y cuando levanto la cabeza al espejo…..deseo nunca haberlo hecho.

**Y que les ha parecido? Continuo? Lo borro? Merece un Review?**


End file.
